Fandomly PMMM AU
About Based on the Puella Magi Madoka Magica series. The Fandomly members have accepted the contract their Incubator has offered them, in exchange for any one wish of their desire and to turn them into a magical girl. However, there are consequences to accepting to contract - the life of a magical girl isn't as glamorous as one would think. This AU had been suggested long ago but was only created as Cure suggested an AU based on this series and Talon said they should create the wiki page as it was brought up. Roles * Cure ** Weapon: A giant bow. ** Wish: To heal injuries and soothe pain. ** Consequence: Exhausts self whenever healing another. * Fufu ** Weapon: Claw from SLK. ** Wish: To never feel pain again. ** Consequence: Emotions are slowly drained and causes others to distance themselves due to her lack of emotions. * Llama ** Weapon: Firecrackers ** Wish: To be able to make others smile and laugh when they're sad ** Consequence: Is unable to provide actually useful comfort to people aside from telling jokes. Ability also applies to self, preventing her from properly expressing negative emotions. * Midori ** Weapon: A book ** Wish: To know about everything in the world ** Consequence: Distances self even further from people. Likely easy to go crazy and become a witch due to information overload. Has no actual offensive abilities. * Mik ** Weapon: ** Wish: Being able to give better advice. ** Consequence: Must always give advice in any situation, even when not asked. Causes others to be annoyed by her constant butting in and being a "know-it-all". * Rachelberrry ** Info TBA more will be added as she watches more of the series * Silver ** Weapon: ** Wish: Being able to understand others better. ** Consequence: Able to see through lies and all selfish motives of humans so slowly becomes disgusted by the greed of humans and expects the worst from all. * Talon ** Weapon: None. ** Wish: Extra magical abilities to become a hero. ** Consequence: Attracts more danger. From more Witches chasing her, to criminals doing their activities where ever she is, to law enforcement targetting her for her vigilante activities. Magical Girl After accepting the contract, they will be given magical powers and tasked with the job of fighting Witches. Their souls' are removed from their bodies and placed into a Soul Gem, which the magical girl must keep cleansed and filled with magic. To do this, they must defeat Witches to take their Grief Seeds. If any Magical Girl fails to keep their Soul Gem cleansed, they will become a Witch themself. The magical abilities a Magical Girl gains is usually something related to their wish. Along with that, they also gain offensive powers to duplicate their weapons. Witches Witches are beings that show up and cause havoc by placing Witch's Kisses or ordinary humans to make them commit crimes or suicide. Often, Witches may just sown normally, or they may be the result of a Magical Girl that allowed her Soul Gem to turn black. They are usually hidden in their own worlds, called Barriers, where they cannot be seen by humans. If a Magical Girl were to enter these Barriers, they would be sent to a unique maze. Sometimes, a Magical Girl can run into a Witch's Familiar instead of a Witch. These are just as dangerous as Witches. Although they don't draw Grief Seeds, over time, if left alone, they can evolve into Witches. Incubator Incubators offer to make contracts with young females to grant them one wish and transform them into Magical Girls. Their goal is to save the universe from entropy, thus they need to create Magical Girls to do this for them. They also create the Soul Gems which each Magical Girl is given once accepting the contract. Category:Fandomly AU